


When I Need You

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Need You

When I Needed You

Seventeen year old Hayate Gekkou stood in a fighting stance with his katana sword out in front of him. He was naked from the waist up with sweat dripping profusely down his body from the straining he was putting on his body. His father stood in the same stance about five feet in front of him. His father wasn’t as winded and only had a light sheen of sweat across his forehead.

“Very good, Hayate. I’m impressed with how well you are coming along since the last time we sparred.” Hayate smiled at that.

He had always loved the praise his father gave him. It made him feel like he was making his parents proud and lately those praises had been very far in between.

His mother, Shizuka Gekkou, was starting to act really weird getting worse after every mission she went on. Hayate was really starting to get worried about her and his father didn’t really pay attention to her anymore. It was almost like he had given up on the marriage along time ago and was with her only for one reason. Hayate.

“I want you to try the Dance of the Crescent Moon.” His father stated bring him out of his thoughts.

“Hai, father.” He took a deep breath and concentrated. Bring all his chakra forth, placing his first two fingers to his lips. He flowed into his justu with ease, performing it with the experience of a jounin even though he wasn’t yet. “Kohona style. Dance of the Crescent Moon.” His father watched with great pride as his son preformed the justu perfect. But someone in the shadows was watching with great interest also.

“Very well done, my son. I think we should call it a day. I’ll see you back at the house.” With that his father left Hayate panting and coughing in the clearing.

Hayate sheathed his sword feeling the chakra of someone very powerful and turned toward the trees. He scanned the premises but didn’t see anyone, but he knew they were there. He straightened and moved forward a few steps trying to place where the power was coming from.

“Show yourself! I know you’re there. I can feel ya.” A man about 5 foot 8 inches tall lanky well built moved away from the tree. He had almost shoulder length blond hair and had a senbon in between his pouting pinkish lips. “Genma what are you doing out here?”

“I was just out and a bout when I saw you and your pops fighting, so I decided to watch for a bit. I’ve see you’ve mastered the Dance of the Crescent moon. I’m impressed that not an easy justu.” Genma answered, his expressive eyes sparkling with laughter. Taking in Hayte’s sweaty body unknowingly licking his suddenly dry lips.

Genma and Hayate had been good friends growing up. Genma’s parents had worked closely with Hayate’s parents so the boys had practiced here and there. Hayate almost considered the man an older brother and usually went to him when he needed someone to talk to. Or just someone to be there.

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing a lot. I’m glad my father approved of my effort.” Genma flashed him one of his charming smiles that won over almost every women in the village or man for that matter.

“I knew he would.” Genma answered enthusiastically, as he slipped his shirt back on over his head. The older ninja felt a pag of disappointment he didn’t get to see much of Hayate’s skin because the boy wore baggy clothes. So when he did it was always a treat.

“Thanks Genma.” He started to walk off toward town. “You want to walk back together?” He asked the older ninja over his shoulder as he coughed slightly.

“Ya, I would like that.” Genma responded.

He caught up with the other boy and they started walking to Konoha in a compatible silence. Genma had always made a point to be there for Hayate since they were kids, but lately he was feeling something a little more protective when it came to being around the dark haired boy. He was almost like a possessive lover. He had always had an attraction to Hayate. He never acted on it though, because he knew the boy was straight.

He also knew that the younger ninja looked up to him and Genma just didn’t want to ruin that image for himself. He always wanted the boy to run to him when he was in a time of need. As it had always been. Genma had helped Hayate through all his family issues and didn’t want to loose that at all.

Genma glanced out of the corner of his eyes, scanning over Hayate’s lanky, thin frame. The boy had always been small, he only weighed about 110 pounds and had always seemed to be weak. Hayate was so far from weak though. That boy had always been able to hold his own. The only thing that made Hayate weak was, when it came to his psychotic mother. Genma had watch that women go from a loving mother to and unstable women. Hayate in the process went from a happy young boy to a quiet withdrawn teenager.

Genma had to smile as he continued to watch the younger ninja. Hayate was just too cute for his own good. The boy always had tiny little lips that drove Genma crazy. He had always had an insane desire to nibble those delicious looking lips. Hayate had a little button nose and small hands that made the older ninja shiver at the idea of those said hands all over his hot body.

Genma was always a pleasure whore. He never cared if it was a male or female. He was just about feeling good. He had had relationships with guys and had been both uke or seme. He didn’t care as long as he was getting off. But when it came to Hayate, he could only imagine himself burying deep inside that pale lithe body. Genma had to look away and fight down the blush that was starting to form at that thought.

How long has it been since he wanted Hayate. It had to be about 3 years now since he realized it. He wasn’t much for sexual control, but when it came to Hayate he had great restraint. Well, plus he was sleeping with a lot of different people lately trying to get his mind off of the boy. Even though he kept finding himself fantasying that it was the man next to him. He was finding it more difficult to be able to restrain his body’s desire.

They made it to the gate of Konoha. The town was busy like always. People running errands and just enjoying the sun. As they made it through the gate, Hayate started to cough loudly and in a series. Genma grabbed a hold of the boy, slipping his right arm around the thin waist letting the coughing man lean against his side. He steered them toward the ramen stand.

“How about I buy you some dinner. You need to sit down anyway, kid.” Genma said with a bright smile on his face.

“Don’t” cough “Call” cough “me” cough. “That.” Hayate stated in between body racking coughs.

Genma barked out a loud laughs as he ordered for them. Hayate covered a smile with his water glass taking a drink. He loved Genma‘s laugh. It was always loud and unrestrained, full of so much laugh. It was always that sincere belly laugh.

“How’s you’re sisters doing?” Hayate asked in that slightly husky voice. Genma felt a shiver slide down his spine and he had to adjust his body in his seat as his cock responded immediately to that sound.

“They’re doing good. Busy as usually and the ANBU has kept me pretty held up also, but at least the girls are taken care of.” Genma answered good naturedly.

Hayate had to smile at the way the man looked right now. He was leaning against the counter, his hand supporting his head as his elbow supported it. He looked at Hayate with that sexy look of his that made the younger ninja flushed at what the older man could possibly be thinking about. Most likely dirty bedroom thoughts about him and the last girl he was with. Hayate felt a slight tinge of pain at his heart but pushed it aside.

“I haven’t seen you around lately. We’re you out on a mission?” Hayate asked, trying to distract the way his thoughts were headed.

“Hai. I was out for about a week and a half. They had me escort one of the top scholars’ back to the sand village.”

“Well, I’m glad you had a safe journey.” Hayate’s voice was barely audible as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of both of them. They both ate in a comfortable silence.

Genma pondering the way Hayate was acting toward him. It wasn’t quite normal. Usually the ninja was more talkative and a little more perky, well as perky as Hayate to get in his state of health. But today he was more quiet and withdrawn, plus the blush that kept forming on his pale cheeks was running away with Genma’s dirty imagination.

“How’s the family been? Is your mother still in the psychiatric ward?” Hayate seemed to relapse back into his normal self at the mention of his mother.

“Actually they let her come home about three days ago. She seems to be doing really good. She’s been really happy and very social, almost like the way she used to be before things started to get really intense in the ANBU.” There was a long pause as Hayate looked down at his ramen, idle playing with it. “Have you seen things in ANBU that will change you?” Hayate asked concerned. Genma laid a comforting hand on his friend’s.  
“There’s a lot of things you see in ANBU that is disturbing and there is a lot of people you see die, Hayate. Everyone changes to a certain extent. They wouldn‘t be human if they didn‘t.” Hayate almost looked like a child the way he stared at him with large frightened eyes.

“I don’t want you to change, Genma. You are the only stable thing in my life. I don’t want to lose that.” Hayate said, barely above a whisper. Genma would have missed it if he hadn’t of had his full attention on Hayate.

“Hayate, I will always be with you no matter what. I promise you.” Genma answered, squeezing Hayate’s hand almost like a life line.

Hayate was leaning forward to him and his heart started to pound. Would the other ninja actually kiss him. Would he actually make Genma’s biggest fantasy come true. Without thinking he was leaning toward the younger man too.

They were a good ten inches away from each other when Hayate just passed out and Genma had to literly jump out of his chair to catch the full man’s weight. He stared at Hayate in awe and concern. The man must have been working himself really hard in order to pass out so suddenly. He felt disappointment well in his chest. He pushed it down though, he had to get the man home. He picked up Hayate bridal style and nodded to the stand’s cook as he walked off toward Hayate’s house.

Shizuka saw them coming as he came in view of the one story house. She came running out side as he got to the front door. She was in hysteria’s and Genma had to calm her down so he could actually get the bundle in his arms inside. He finally got the women out of his way and made a beeline straight for Hayate’s room to lay him down on his queen size bed.

He was alone in the room with Hayate, but he could still hear Hayate’s parents talking in the living room with hushed voices. He smoothed the ninja’s hair out of his face. Hayate looked so peaceful laying there making his heart ache. He couldn’t stop his body as he leaned down brushing his lips slightly over those tiny petite lips that belonged to the man he loved.

He lingered against them, feeling the warmth spread across his lips then soothe over his whole body. He ran his fingers lightly down the sleeping ninja’s baby soft face. He slipped his tongue out laving the boys lips and heard the boy moan, stirring slightly in his sleep.

He quietly left the room walking into the living room where Hayate’s parents were. They stood there talking silently, but stopped to look at him when he entered. He felt a little awkward, it had been a long time since he had talked to either of them.

“Thank you so much for bring Hayate back here safety. I didn’t realize I had worked him so hard. I really appreciate how you are always looking out for him.” The father told Genma. Genma offered one of his stunning award winning smiles.

“It’s no problem. Hayate really isn’t that big of a bother. He’s like a little brother.” Genma lied easily. Shizuka offered him a loving smile.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Genma.”

“No thank you. I actually took Hayate out for ramen before he past out.”

“Well that was nice of you.” She said, pleased.

“I’m sorry to cut this sort though. But I need to head home and get some rest before I meet with the Hokage in the morning.” Genma said politely.

“I understand. Thank you again. Have a good night.” Hayate’s father said, with a slight nod of his head.

Genma smiled and left the house. He slowly walked to his own apartment. He wasn’t really tired, but he was more concerned for Hayate more then anything. The man was really not looking good now that he thought about. Hayate had always looked under the weather with big bags under his eyes but lately he looked a lot worse.

Genma had always made sure to help take care of the man in a subtle way, but being gone for a week and half had really put a toll on the younger ninja. He almost felt guilty for leaving Hayate behind. His parents were too worried about their own things. They never really took care of Hayate. They assumed that the boy could take care of himself.

Hayate had always been too worried about meeting up to his parent’s expectations that he never really worried about taking care of his health. Unfortunately, the man had been born with a weak immune system. He had always been sick when he was younger. Genma would go weeks without seeing the younger man unless, he’d go to Hayate’s house to check on him. Which he had done a lot.

He made his way to his door step and unlocked his door. He went in, kicking off his sandals, as he pulled off his vest hanging it up in the entry way closest. He was feeling really emotionally drained. Which usually happened whenever he was around his crush. How much longer could he hold his desire at bay. He had no clue, but he knew his libido couldn’t take much more of this. He was falling harder each time he saw the younger man and he was pretty confident that the next time he would most likely rape the poor teen.

~*~*~*~*~

Hayate woke up with a start to the sound of breaking glass. He also heard his mother screaming something that he couldn’t understand. He was surrounded by darkness and glanced at the clock. It read 12:30 am. He moaned and laid there staring at the ceiling. More sound of breaking glass met his ears and he decided that he couldn’t handle this right now.

He sat up and realized he was still in his clothes, remembering earlier at the ramen stand. He had been talking to Genma and then nothing. He decided that he was going to go to his friend’s house to get away from this, plus he owed the man an apology. He gave a loud sign, slipping on his shoes. Genma had always taken him in when his parents had done this so why change his routine now.

He slide his window open and climbed out of it. He didn’t bother shutting it since he knew his parents wouldn’t bother coming and checking on his anyway. He made his way through the shadows away from his home. Making his way through the deserted streets to his best friend’s house. He was shaking badly from hearing his parents fight, but he ignored his body as he practically ran to Genma’s front door. He pounded loud enough to wake the blond if he was sleeping.

He waited for a few seconds before he pounded on the door again. He heard Genma’s muffled annoyed reply through the door and he wrapped his arms around his thin body, waiting. He heard the lock click out of it’s home then the door opened. Genma was leaning against the doorframe. His blond hair was down and ruffled around his head and his eyes had that sexy hooded look to them. Hayate found himself smiling fondly at the older man. Genma really was just too cute for his own good.

“Hayate, what are you doing here?” He asked startled, taking in the ninja’s shaking form. “Let me guess, your parents.” Hayate couldn’t speak as he felt the tears starting to collect in his eyes and his throat grow tight. He only nodded in response as he looked down at his feet, his own dark brown bangs hiding his vision. “Well get in here before you catch another cold that could cost you your life.” Genma ordered, moving out of his way so he could enter the dim lit apartment. After he enter, he stood there a little lost. It had been about three weeks since he had last been here and for some reason this time felt different. He was feeling really nervous for a reason he couldn’t explain.

“Genma, I’m sorry about earlier at the ramen stand.” Genma laughed lightly, he tossed a flirtatious wink over his shoulder at the other ninja.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s no big deal. Come sit down on the couch. I’ll get you a blanket to warm up with.” He called to Hayate, as he disappeared down the hall.

Hayate did as he was told, but grumbled the whole time about being called a kid. He coughed a couple times in his hand then cleared his throat. Genma appeared a second later with the thick blue comforter he had pulled off his bed. He laid it over Hayate and sat down next to the boy. “What was it about this time?” He asked concerned.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really understand anything. But my mother was breaking things and I just couldn’t handle it. I don’t think she is ever going to get better. I think I‘ve lost my mother for good.” Hayate responded looking sadly down at his feet.

Genma felt a stab of pain to his chest. He hated seeing Hayate like this. Without thinking he wrapped his strong arms around the boy, pulling him against his chest. He held him for a long time until Hayate stared to relax into him.

“Sometimes I wish my parents would have died.” He choked out.

“It’s not as grand as you think it would be.” Genma almost snapped, but kept his voice gentle.

“I’m sorry, Genma. I wasn‘t thinking.” Hayate tried to mend, looking up a the gorgeous ninja.

“Na, don’t worry about it.”

Genma had lost both of his parents when he was 13. Both of them dying in the line of duty leaving Genma and his two sisters. Hayate forgot about that and felt guilty that he would speak so freely. They sat there in more silence, then Hayate turned to face Genma fully. He leaned forward placing a very awkward and childlike kiss on Genma’s lips.

The older ninja stared at him in surprise and he could feel his face heating to a deep red. He made to move apologizing as he did so, but was stopped by Genma’s strong hand. He looked at his best friend startled.

“Genma?” He asked, nervously.

Genma just stared at him for a long moment, making Hayate start to squirm uncomfortably next to him.

“Why?” Was the soft seductive command.

Hayate looked at his feet gathering all his courage, then slowly looked back up at his best friend. Chocolate brown eyes clashing with water blue eyes.

“Because I want you to make me forget. If only for a little while.” He mumbled, coughing twice into the back of his hand.

“I thought you were straight?” Genma asked, surprise evident on his handsome face.

“I am, but you’re the only one that can do this for me, that I trust.” Genma felt his heart swell. Hayate wanted him to do this. He leaned forward, their lips barely an inch from each other.

“You don’t know how long I wanted you like this.” Genma whispered.

He claimed those tiny delicate lips before Hayate could say anything. Hayate’s eyes widened to saucers. Genma had wanted him. He hadn’t even picked up on it. Genma had always treated him like a brother. There was never any kind of indication that the older man had wanted more from him. Why hadn’t Genma told him?

His thoughts scattered when he felt Genma’s hot moist tongue slide along his bottom lip. He gasped and Genma didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue deep into Hayate’s mouth. He groaned loudly as he gripped the man’s shirt desperately. He tentatively kissed back and the moan that answered him sent his heart into a series of hard thumps. Oh god, who thought this would have felt so good. Who would have thought that Genma’s voice could send him into a lust induced desire to tear his fellow ninja’s clothes off.

Hayate had been kissed by a girl before and even fooled around with a couple. But this was a whole new experiences. This was something he had never felt like this in his life. His body was on fire burning from the inside out and his cock was starting to harden in his baggy blue pants.

He should have been disgusted. He should have been repulsed. But it just felt too right and so damn good. He needed this too much too care. He needed this for so long and now the one person giving it to his was the man he had loved since they were kids, his best friend. The only person he had trusted in his whole life.

They pulled away needing oxygen to breath and stared at each other panting. Genma ran the back of his fingers across Hayate’s soft cheek, trying to convince himself this wasn’t one of his nightly fantasies. Hayate tilted his head into the loving touch,

“How long?” Hayate panted out.

“About three years now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked kissing the tips of those fingers as they ran across his saliva slick lips.

“I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had formed. You came to me for everything and I lived off that. I needed that from you.” Genma admitted, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks in embarrassment. Hayate leaned forward, kissing those soft lips lightly.

“Take me to bed Genma. Make love to me, please.”

Genma gathered the younger ninja up in this well built arms, comforter and all. Moving with grace down the hall to his room. He laid Hayate down on the bed and slipped out of his shirt as he followed the sexy man. Hayate was in his arms as soon as he was next to him.

Their lips met hungrily and their tongues met as electricity slid through both their bodies, causing them to moan into each others hot mouths. Saliva dripped down their chins but was ignored as the temperature reached to incinerating. Hayate ran his hands greedily over Genma’s flesh. Leaving no part of his chest and back untouched.

Hayate was just starting to realize that this is what he had needed. He had been harboring a secret desire for Genma for a long time. But now it was starting to surface and he didn’t want this to end. He needed this man to survive. This man that had always been at his side through thick and thin.

Genma’s body shivered in pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss moaning as those small hands ran along his nipples. Hayate took the chance to latch onto one with his mouth sucking furiously, trying to get the older man as hot as he felt.

Genma threw his head back against the pillow moaning and panting loudly. This was so much better then any fantasy he had ever had. Hayate’s mouth was ten times hotter, his hands ten times softer and his body ten times more lithe then he could had comprehend in any imagination.

“Fuck Hayate! So good.” He moaned out sliding his hands into that chin length coarse brown hair tearing the man’s lips from his nipples, taking them into another passionate kiss.

His other hand grabbing the hem of the ninja’s shirt pulling it up the supple body. Running his hands over the taunt stomach and hard pecks. He broke away from the kiss to pulling the material full off. He stared at the pale skin, feeling his cock hardened to the point of hurting. His balls tightening, begging for release. “You are so beautiful.” His whispered reverently to the ninja under him.

Hayate stared at him with flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted while he panted heavily. Genma ran a hand lovingly down his body never breaking eye contact. Hayate moaned from the light touch, but continued to stare at the older one with hooded brown eyes.

“I won’t be able to let you go if I take you tonight.” Genma whispered. Hayate felt a sincere smile curl his lips.

“I don’t want you to let me go. I want to be yours and only yours.” He said honestly. Genma growled and grinded their clothed erections together causing Hayate so cry out in pleasure.

“You keep talking like that I won’t be able to restrain myself, kid. Then I won’t be able to guarantee that you won’t get hurt.” Genma growled out through clenched teeth.

“Then don’t and stop calling me a kid. I‘m old enough to do this with you.” Hayate purred.

Genma snapped, losing the rest of the control he had been hanging onto. He took Hayate’s lips in a brutal kiss and he fiddled with the other man’s pants until they were opened. He shoved his hand inside and grabbed a hold of the hard cock that was begging for his attention.

“Genma!” Hayate screamed arching his body in pure ecstasy, thrusting his cock in the fist that was holding it.

Genma watched him in lust. This was the most gorgeous erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. All the people he had slept with could never add up to the way Hayate looked at this exact moment.

“So fucking sexy.” He moaned out as he took the small nub that was Hayate’s nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping.

Hayate felt pleasure roll over his body and he could see blackness lining his vision. This was too much, he almost felt like he was going to die from too much pleasure.

“Genma, stop. Too much.” He panted out.

“It’s never too much. Get use to it, cause I’m going to do this to you every day, every night for the rest of our lives.” Hayate came.

He didn’t even have any warning. The desire just gathered in his balls making them impossibly tight, then he was screaming Genma’s name. His cum was covering his pants and Genma’s hand.

He watched the older man sit back and pull his hands from the soiled pants. Genma brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Hayate watched not able to take his eyes off the sexy man, his own cum being cleaned completely from those long fingers. He moaned loudly as his cock twitched. He was still hard, but not painfully.

“You taste so damn good.” Genma whispered against his lips, before taking them in a intense kiss that held promises of pleasures and the taste of his own essence which made him groan loudly.

Genma was already removing his pants and underwear till they laid on the floor at the end of the bed. He slowly ended the kiss, nipping lightly at the bottom lip, then soothing it over with his tongue. He got off the bed and started to undo his own pants.

“On your hands and knees, Hayate. Show me that lovely ass of yours.” He purred as he slid his own clothes off his hips and on to the floor. Hayate followed the movement, his eyes growing large when he took in the size of Genma’s cock.

“You’re huge.” He whispered moving forward so he could touch it. Genma stopped him before he could.

“You lay one finger on me and I’ll cum. That’s how bad I want you right now. I personally would rather be buried in that tight ass of yours before I lose my seed.” He growled out. Hayate stared at his with big innocent eyes.

“You promise to be gentle?” He asked almost childlike making Genma curse and push the boy back onto the bed as he fell on top of him.

He claimed his lips in a ferocious kiss as he grinded there naked erections together, in delicious friction. Both men cried out and Genma came hard. His seed splattering all over the other one’s dick and stomach. Hayate laid there shocked as Genma lay on top of him panting harshly.

Hayate couldn’t even explain the feeling that washed over him the way Genma’s cum had. Genma really wanted him so badly that he came with just flesh against flesh. He wrapped his arms tightly around his partner’s neck and held him tightly as tears of joy slid down his cheeks unchecked.

“I love you so much.” He cried out against the other’s shoulder.

Genma was startled both by the declaration and by the tears. His heart was just starting to calm to a steady beat but sped back up to the point of bursting at Hayate’s words. He leaned back to look at Hayate. He brushed the tears away on the other’s left cheek.

“I love you too. More then you will ever understand.” He moaned out, then took Hayate’s lips a slow, deep passionate kiss.

Hayate hiccupped into the kiss, but met the other’s tongue halfway. This kiss confessing to both that their love was true.

 

Genma leaned back and smiled softly down at his new lover. Hayate gave him a watery smirk and rubbed his cheek against the man’s shoulder. Genma smiled even more and kissed the top of the ninja’s head. He moved off of him and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s go take a shower and get ourselves clean.” Hayate nodded and went to sit up too, but he started coughing hard and fell back against the bed. He rolled over on to his side as the coughs racked his body.

Genma stared at him with a worried look. He hated to hear the man doing that. It seemed to remind him that Hayate could be taken away from him at anytime. He stood as the coughs came under control and he lifted the boy into his arms.

“I’ll carry you. You just relax.” He ordered, moving to the bathroom.

Hayate buried his face in the other’s chest. It was almost humiliating being carried like this, but the way that Genma was nuzzling his head made him relax and push the feeling away.

He was placed on his feet when they got to the bathroom and Genma moved to start the shower. He watched him and wondered how this happened. He thought he was destined to spend his whole life alone then fate handed him Genma and he didn’t even know how he could have been so lucky.

“Come on daydreamer.” Genma said in a teasing tone.

Hayate laughed and grabbed the man’s hand. They kissed softly, then Hayate climbed in. He moaned loudly as the warm water slide over his body like a blanket.

“It feels so good.” He said over his shoulder, to the beautifully naked man behind him.

Genma smiled that charming smile of his and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him tightly against his chest. Placing his lips on his shoulder littering it with light kisses and nips. Hayate moaned, letting his head fall back against the taller mans shoulder.

“I love you so much.” Genma whispered.

“Me too.” They kissed long and slow, tongues sliding together in a erotic dance of companionship. Genma’s broad hand slid down Hayate’s chest wrapping around his hardening cock making his groan. He pumped him in time with the kiss and Hayate felt his knees growing weak. “I’m going to collapse.” Hayate moaned against those red lips.

Genma spun him around and pushed him into the wall. He lifted up Hayate’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. He kissed him lightly, his hands messaging Hayate’s ass cheeks in soothing circles. Hayate moaned loudly letting his head lean back against the wall.

“It’s going to hurt a little. Just remember to keep your muscles relaxed it’ll make it easier.” Gemna reassured in a husky deep voice, making Hayate shiver in pleasure.

Genma slid his fingers lightly up and down Hayate’s ass crack, teasing lightly. Hayate was panting and moaning with every touch. Genma decided to slip the first finger in. Hayate tensed and stopped moving. Genma looked him straight in the eye as he waited for the muscles to relax.

“Are you okay?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, it just feels really weird.”

“It’ll get better. I promise.” Hayate only nodded and forced himself to relax.

Genma moved the finger around slowly watching the man’s facial expressions closely. When his lover started to move shyly with his finger he slid the other one in. He stopped moving at the pained expression that crossed Hayate’s face.

“It hurts.” Came the pained groan.

“I know but bare with it. It gets so much better Hayate.”

“I know.” Hayate gave a heavy sigh. “Go ahead.”

Genma nodded and slowly started to stretch the boy’s virgin entrance. Hayate forced his muscles to stay relaxed and he breathed deeply. He felt the pain started to subside and he moved slowly with the fingers making Genma moan.

“You’re so damn hot Hayate. I’m surprised I didn’t jump you ages ago.” He panted into the boy’s ear.

Hayate moaned at the moist breath blowing into his ear and pushed harder against those fingers. Genma quickly added another finger while his lover was distracted.

Hayate did cry out in pain that time making Genma wince for hurting his lover. He quickly moved his fingers around as he searched for that special spot that would have his lover screaming his name. He watched Hayate’s face closely as he felt the muscles relaxing then clenching.

“Genma!” Hayate screamed suddenly as pleasure exploded through out his whole body. White flashing across his vision. “Again.” He moaned out.

Genma answered his request. He had to see Hayate lose control like that one more time before his own pleasure blinded him. Hayate didn’t disappoint him. His head thrown back and hitting the wall as he pushed against Genma’s fingers screaming out in intense pleasure.

“Fuck.” Genma panted out removing his fingers. Hayate moaned at the lose. “It’s ok I have something you’ll enjoy more.” Genma panted out. “Just don’t tense up.” He grabbed a hold of his lover’s dripping cock. Hayate moaned as he stared at Genma. Genma took that as a good sign and pushed his own throbbing erection into Hayate’s ass sinking to the hilt.

Hayate yelled out in pain and pleasure then slumped against the strong body holding him against the wall. He panted harshly as he clenched to the shoulders. Genma held himself painfully still as he breathed harshly against Hayate’s cheek waiting for the boy to relax.

“Are you okay?”

“It hurt more then I expected.” Hayate whispered softly. Genma kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry. It’s always the worst the first time. It will never be this hard again.” He groaned out. Hayate realized how much effort it was taking Genma to stay still and he took two deep breaths forcing his body to unclench the cock buried deep in him.  
“Genma, move. Please.” Hayate panted out.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Genma didn’t wait. He pulled back angling himself and thrust back in hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves. Hayate screamed and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Genma’s sweaty body. “Oh god, yes. Harder.”

Genma lost all patience. He took Hayate like he always wanted to. Hard, fast, and deep. Hayate didn’t protest. He met each thrust with his own, begging Genma the whole time for more. Pleasure flowing over his body with each hit to his prostate making each scream louder then the first.

Genma held painfully onto Hayate’s hips as he groaned loudly, slamming into the willing body in front of him. He never wanted this moment to end. He had wanted to feel this way for so long that it made it so much sweeter then he ever imagined. He felt the muscles inside Hayate’s ass squeeze almost painful against his throbbing cock and he knew his partner was getting close.

He reached between them again and grabbed the leaking cock between their bodies pumping it time with his own rough thrusts. Hayate was chanting his name breathlessly by now and the feeling in his stomach got tighter. He was going to blow.

“Come with me Hayate. Become mine completely.” Genma growled out possessively.

Hayate threw his head back screaming and came hard. His cum hitting Genma on the chin at the same time he filled Hayate with his own. Genma’s knees gave out on him and he stared to sink to the tub floor. He used his chakra to help them land softly on the floor. They sat their holding each other tightly. Hayate still had his body completely wrapped around him and he was still buried to the hilt inside the younger man.

“I love you so much, Genma Shiranui.” Hayate whispered against his neck. He smiled as love filled his heart.

“I love you too Hayate Gekkou.” He said lightly pulling on Hayate’s brown hair so he could seal his declaration with a long passionate kiss.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is Boys will be Boys, But Ninja's Will be Bastards


End file.
